A scroll compressor includes a sealed container, a compression mechanism portion which includes a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll, and an electric motor element which rotationally drives the orbiting scroll of the compression mechanism portion. When a high-pressure refrigerant gas which has been compressed by the compression mechanism portion and discharged through a discharge port of the fixed scroll is discharged out of the sealed container as it is, since a refrigerating machine oil which lubricates a bearing portion of a drive portion is contained in the refrigerant gas, the refrigerating machine oil is taken out of the sealed container with the refrigerant gas. Therefore, the refrigerating machine oil stored at a bottom portion of the sealed container is decreased, seizure or the like of a bearing portion of a main shaft which rotationally drives the orbiting scroll occurs due to oil insufficiency, and thus breakdown or the like of the scroll compressor is caused.
As a scroll compressor which solves such a problem, a scroll compressor has been proposed which includes a device which reduces an amount of a refrigerating machine oil that flows out of a sealed container thereof (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). The scroll compressor includes refrigerant guide means for guiding a high pressure refrigerant gas discharged through a discharge port of a fixed scroll, to a rotor side of an electric motor, and oil separation means formed through the rotor of the electric motor for separating oil contained in the refrigerant gas by a centrifugal force caused by rotation of the rotor simultaneously with cooling the electric motor by the refrigerant gas guided by the refrigerant guide means while the refrigerant gas is caused to flow therethrough.